dreamyfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Hero Academy
__NOEDITSECTION__ Note: this was posted on the original Dreams wiki, although it is believed that wiki was deleted and replaced by the video game Dreams with all original content lost. So a few details on this are fuzzy, as compared to when I first wrote it as the dream was still fresh in my head. 'Super Hero Academy' In this dream myself and a few other people (think it was about four total) were dressed up as super heroes; I believe I was dressed up as Green Lantern. There was a female in the group. We were all awaiting for a train to pick us up at my house. Once the train arrived, we boarded it and it went down the street. I walked over to the conductor and he said that it was a bit tricky in directing the train. Indeed, in one car there was a rectangular cutout in the floor, which I could see where the train was drifting a little from side to side over the track, as the train hovered a little over it, not resting on the track, nor making contact with the street. I spent a bit of my time watching this view through the floor. Then the train stopped at wherever it was that we needed to be taken. I believe I walked out onto some kind of a platform that was on the train and looked down, spying someone that was also wearing a Green Lantern-like costume, although it might’ve been white instead of green. I said “oh, Green Lantern all over again, eh?”, or something snarky such as that. The guy looked up at me and blinked in confusion. Then I looked around and saw what the problem was: everyone milling around this area was dressed up as Green Lantern, although with white costumes/masks instead of being green. Me and my companions got out of the train then. We were in some kind of courtyard or something with all these people walking around. There was one person not wearing the outfit that everyone else had, being a shirtless guy sitting on the ground, rocking himself back and forth as he said something like “honor, trust”, or something. I then asked the female in the group if this was “the academy”, which she replied that she found it hard to "talk with people with tears in your eyes". The dream ended not long after that. An Interpretation I sent this dream write-up to a friend of mine who interprets them, and she came up with this: You may feel like you want to change things in your life - maybe where you live or what you do. You're not completely fulfilled and you're open to change, but you're not 100% sure what you would do if you have the opportunity and ability to just get up and leave right now. The conductor (the people in your life who help dictate things) said your life was hard to direct... hard to predict. Maybe it's hard to get through a specific problem you are having now. People and places stand in the way of your ultimate goal. The people wearing masks might symbolize the unknown. Maybe you're afraid to step outside your comfort zone because you don't know who or what you may find. The masks being white tells me that most people you meet will be peaceful and that you shouldn't worry. I had to look up Green Lantern to find out what it was. They all fight evil. So, the people around you would support you, not hold you back if you wanted to move forward. You can't "talk with people with tears in your eyes" might mean that if you already decided that your life is going in a sad direction, then they can't help you realize that things will be fine. If I go to you crying saying "life is horrible and I want to die" then your consoling may not help. I doubt these people felt burdeoned by having the ability to fight evil. They represent your friends and their willingness to help you. No one was negative towards you. The train never crashed, fell over, or failed. The train was moving forward, and everyone around you was positive. You woke up before reaching a destination because in real life, you don't know where you want to be. Category:Dreams Category:Emotional Dreams Category:Dreams With Interpretations Category:Darrylb500's Dreams